White Day
by Arihimew
Summary: It's March 14. Kobayashi-sensei never got any White Day gift before, and she rarely gave men a Valentine chocolate, an exception for Inspector Shiratori. But, will he return her chocolate, and especially, her feeling? Kobayashi Sumiko POV.
1. Chapter 1

**It's my first fanfiction ever. I never thought this couple would be the one who get this honor, but I supposed it's fine :D I love Shiratori and Kobayashi being together, cause they are just very cute X3**

**I was wondering how would Kobayashi react when she received those boxes after read White Day Murder Chapter. So I decided to write this fanfic and played a bit with this cute couple.**

**I kinda annoyed since I couldn't find Sumiko Kobayashi name on the list. So I just put Shiratori name in here.**

**Kobayashi POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, owned Detective Conan. *sigh***

**Enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Bye, sensei!"

Three second grade boys waved their hands to me as they ran through the school gate. I waved them back, smile on my face. Another group of students passed the gate and gave me their wave, then they would smile and laugh freely after I returned their wave.

Don't you think kids's face are the most beautiful thing on the world? I became a elementary school teacher because I loved kids, and I always knew that this was what I wanted. Well, there was a time when I dreamed to be a police woman. I loved mystery stories—Edogawa Ranpo is my favorite, and became a woman in suit who served her country sure would be a great carreer. But I had to face the reality, I was not that tough to protect people's live, since I had so much trouble in keeping my own self safe. So I decided to devote myself in teaching the little one who would rule Japan in the future, and I never regretted my decision.

Six children from my class walked toward me. They are kids who called theirselves as the Detective Boys, and I am their manager actually. "Going home already?" I asked them.

Ayumi, the sweet one, answered me cheerfully. "Yes, sensei. Conan-kun has to go home early, he will attend a big party tonight!"

"A party?"

"Just a White Day party from Urai Confections Company. Jii-san is invited, so I and Ran nee-chan will go to." A little boy with eyeglasses answered with kind of adult tone. I would feel weird if it is not Edogawa-kun, but he was my smartest student after all. Sometimes I felt he was smarter than me, but I considered that as a good thing.

"Ah, is it the company which hired him for the ad recently?" I remembered seeing the famous Sleeping Kogoro in a television ad yesterday. He acted as a spies and yelled _supai. _It's a little funny for me, but I thought other people liked that.

"It is. They invited Jii-san to thank him. It seems people love the ad with him and Yoko Okino there." Edogawa-kun showed a face that looked like a ridiculing and disbelief.

"So, have you got any gifts from Shiratori-san?" Haibara asked, hand crossed in front of her chest.

I blinked for a second, "Eh?" I replied stupidly, cheeks flushed.

"It's White Day, sensei! It is when boys returned girls's feeling through present. You gave Shiratori-san a chocolate last Valentine, right?" Ayumi answered, giggled a bit seeing my reaction.

"H-how did you know that I gave him a chocolate I made last Valentine?" I stammered. Did they always really know everything?

"She never mentioned about chocolate _you_ made." Haibara looked amused, which was a rare emotion for her.

"I see, so you made a homemade chocolate for Shiratori-san." Now Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya pointed the fact I stupidly burst. I blushed redder.

"So sweet!" Ayumi giggled once more, her cheeks looked a bit red, too.

I sighed. How could I always fall to this situation around them?

"Well, I have to go home now. Good day, Kobayashi-sensei." Edogawa-kun walked passed me after gave me a slight smile. His friends followed him and waved me.

I thought about what they said. Not that it was important—a White Day gift I mean. I never got any White Day gift before, and I rarely gave boys or men a Valentine chocolate. I did give Inspector Shiratori a homemade chocolate last month, but I honestly wouldn't believe it if he came today and brought a gift from me. Actually, I still couldn't believe it when he said I was his first love and his last.

"_Since long before these children were born, I've been in love with you."_

I blushed redder and redder now. Just remembered at those moments has already given this reaction to me. It was after the police caught the culprit who wanted to kill me, he confessed his long love to me, and that was when I finally believed in him. Yes, I believed him, but I could not believe myself. I mean, what did I have that made him in love with me?

A car horn waked me from my own thought. I jumped back, a bit surprised. I turned around and realized that it was him. He got off his car and smiled warmly while he walked toward me. I tried to hide my blush from him by looking down to my-suddenly-interesting-shoes.

"Good afternoon, Kobayashi-sensei." He still wore the suit he usually wore to his office. And I almost could smell gunpowder and ciggaretes that must be lingered on his clothes from his office. I looked up and was greeted by his stunning smile. Now I was sure he could see my cheeks flushed in a quick glance.

"G-good afternoon, Inspector Shiratori."

I realized his cheeks were red too, even though I still had the redder ones.

"I was driving around here, so I thought I want to give you a visit. I mean, I haven't seen you for long." He said, sweaty on his forehead.

"But you took me home yesterday..."

His sweat flowed now. "Ah, yeah. You are right." I smiled a bit to see his respond. But then he managed to control himself, he cleared his throat. "I wonder if you had a time today. I wanted to go somewhere and hope that you can go with me."

Again, I felt blood came to my cheeks. Did he just ask me for a date? We never had a date before, he was always busy with his job as a police, and my teacher duty wasn't that easy either. So sometimes he just escorted me home, almost every morning he would pick me up from my apartment and I would give him a homemade bento for his lunch. But we never had a chance to go somewhere together other than Teitan Elementary School.

"I, um..."

"Oh, it's ok if you have another plan." He said, but i felt some disappointment in his voice.

I shook my head. Why would I reject his invitation? "No no. That's not what I meant. I-I'd love to go with you. I will change my clothes first." I pointed at my sport outfit, that's not a nice one to wore during a date, right?

He smiled widely, "Great. I, um... will wait in my car." For a second I thought he could jump happily, but he just made a wide grin on his face.

And I smiled him back.

* * *

**End of first chapter.**

**So? What do you think? Well, probably you have realized that English is not my mother language so there probably some mistake in grammar, but please understand my limitation in English **

**I messed up a bit with the timeline. I made Kobayashi Sensei had already met Shiratori in February, and since Aoyama Gosho doesn't give any particular date and time when they first met, I guess it's fine :P**

**Any reviews are very loved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It really made my day. Thanks a bunch ****Shinji Mamoru****, ****Mysteryfan17 (I type it correctly now ;) )****, ****tikaeverdeen****, ****OutOfBlue****, and also ****tentsubasa****. I hope this chapter is good enough.**

**I decided to change Shiratori's title to Japanese, by the way. It sounds like **_**keibu**_** to me when I watched to the anime. Tell me if I made mistake. But in this chapter I'll use **_**keibu**_** instead of **_**inspector**_** like the first chapter.**

**By the way, this chapter has been revised by ****tentsubasa (once again, thank you sooo much for this :) )**

**And also my gratitude to Mysteryfan17 who pointed out my mistakes.  
**

**Disclaimer: Gosho Aoyama still owns Detective Conan. I'll let you know if I had owned it already 8-|**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked out the school with my heart pounding fast. I had changed out of my sports outfit into a plain brown sweater and white trousers. It was still not the best outfit for a date, but at least it was better than the first one. If I had known before-hand that Shiratori-keibu would be asking me out on a date, then I would have brought my purple dress along. No, it would probably be better if I bought a new dress. But wait, he probably would think it was too much, I mean, wouldn't I look like a woman who used her beauty to flirt with men?

Wait, what had I been thinking about? I was not flirting with him, and I was definitely not a beautiful woman, so a new dress wouldn't have much effect.

I sighed. It was always like this lately. I never knew what I was supposed to do when he was involved in it. I didn't have much experience with men. I could count my ex-boyfriends on my right hand. And he was the worst in the best way. I hardly knew what to do sometimes when he was around: my tongue tied every time he looked at me; and of course, my blushing cheeks kept making me a bit embarrassed. Ah, why did all my senses always betray me in my attempt to hide my feelings?

He was putting some things in his car's trunk when I stepped out the gate. I believe they were white boxes and pink ribbon; and there wasn't only one. I thought there might be more than five. I could not count them or investigate them more because he closed the trunk immediately once I came closer. He smiled awkwardly and walked me to the seat beside the driver's seat.

"You look great."

That was one of his good sides: always praising me no matter my condition. This was just a very plain sweater, so what was the point in complimenting it? Well, whatever his reason was, my face reddened successfully. I tried to speak normally, which was quite hard. "What are those boxes in the trunk, Shiratori-keibu?" I asked before realizing that I probably had gone too far. He looked a bit panicked, which made me believe that I _really_ had gone too far. "Ah, I'm sorry. You don't need to answer that question." I gripped both of my hands together uncomfortably.

"Those were nothing, really. They are, um... something for a case I'm currently working on." He stammered a bit. I nodded, understanding his reason for hiding the boxes. They were probably some top secret evidence from the investigation department, right?

"Should we be going, then?" he opened the door for me. I blamed my flushing cheeks. He was such a gentleman, and I was the lucky one who could have his gentleness.

I hopped in and he closed the car door. He then got into the car, and started the engine. I watched him drive the car in amazement. I did not know why I felt that way, but I suppose it's because he looked gallant and charming in the way he steered the car. I looked at him silently, tried to capture every movement he made. My eyes were on their way to his eyes when he turned his head toward me. Our gazes met. My eyes widened and turned away quickly, while blood came to my face in a rush.

I cursed myself for being such an embarrassing thing. My heart thumped and thumped. What was I? A teenager?

"Um... Shiratori-keibu, where are we heading to?" I broke the awkward silence. I gripped my hands together in my lap, and I stared at them. I couldn't bring myself to meet his gaze once more.

I heard him clear his throat. "It's not far from Teitan, actually. We could even reach it by foot."

"So why do we go there by car?" I asked him innocently.

"Er... I thought it'd be more comfortable to go there by car." He said hesitantly, "But if you prefer to go there by foot, then..."

"No, no. I like this way better." I answered quickly, not wanted him to get the wrong impression. He gave me a smile, and my face muscles automatically formed a smile in return.

"We are close now." He pointed at the shops in front of us with his chin. I looked up, expecting to see a small restaurant or something like that, but there were no shops that looked like one.

"We are?"

He suddenly grinned with a slight red rose on his cheek. He hopped out from the car and almost ran to my door. I gulped nervously and took his offering hand. I still didn't know where he had brought me to, but as long as I was with him, I guessed it would be fine, right?

He held my hand gently, and pulled me toward one of the stores. It was a book store. I eyed him in curiosity. A date in a book store? Well, not that I objected or anything, but I just didn't think that he would bring me here. I wondered if he wanted to buy a new book here.

I scanned the shelves, looked for some interesting books. I was going to take one of the books from the shelves when I realized that Shiratori-keibu still had my hand in his. My eyes widened in embarrassment, and here came the blush...

"Um... Shiratori-keibu—"

"Do you know this place?" he asked me warily, ignoring my unfinished words.

"Eh?" That was my first stupid response. "Yes, of course I do." I wasn't a stupid woman. Did I look like one? "It's a bookstore."

He chuckled a bit at hearing my answer. "Come here." He held my hand, led me through some other shelves, and then stopped around the manga section. "Have you figured it out yet?"

I glanced at him, then examined the surroundings more thoroughly. There were two high schoolers reading a manga near us, and a woman was cleaning the dust with her duster. Then I realized that we stood with the manga section on our left and the law section on our right side.

"Ah, this was..."

* * *

**Reviews are still loved. **


End file.
